farmingsimulatorfandomcom-20200225-history
Ursus Z-586 (Farming Simulator 15)
The Ursus Z-586 is a Bale Wrapper available in Farming Simulator 15. It can pick up Round Hay Bales directly from the field, and almost instantly transform them into a bale of Silage. This bale can be used in Cow feed, or sold directly for a sizeable profit. The Z-586 works only with Round Hay Bales. Overview The purpose of the Z-586 is to convert Hay into Silage near-instantly. It is one of only two ways of creating Silage in the game, and is incredibly fast and efficient - though the process of creating Hay Bales does require quite a bit of work and equipment. The Z-586 seems deceptively simple at first glance, but it is a very sophisticated machine. It's made up of several elements: An arm for collecting bales from the field, a rotating platform for that bale to sit on, a plastic wrap dispenser, and an unloading shovel. All of these sit on top of a pair of support wheels, with a boom that can be connected to a towing vehicle. The Z-586 has a Drawbar (Ball) at the front, which can be attached to any tractor in the game. It can also be attached to the Lizard PiQup, as well as most of the Harvesters, if necessary. Any towing vehicle can also operate the device just fine. When the collection arm is extended, the device will automatically pick up any Round Hay Bale that comes within close proximity to the arm (a few meters). The Z-586 will only pick up Round Hay Bales. It will not work with any other type of bale, such as Square Bales or bales made out of other substances (Straw or Silage). The picked-up bale will be placed on the rotating platform, which will immediately begin to rotate. A dispenser containing a long plastic sheet will begin wrapping the bale in plastic from all sides. This procedure takes about 15 seconds, and the Z-586 will not be able to pick up any other bale while it is going on. When the process is complete, the bale will have turned white (since it is now wrapped in white plastic). The contents of the bale have also changed - it is no longer a bale of Hay, but rather a bale of Silage. The bale can now be unloaded on command, by hitting the "unload" button. It will fall onto the unloading shovel, and then onto the ground, where it will sit on its flat side. It can now be picked up by a Front Loader or Bale Loader, and taken to the Cow Pasture or Biogas Plant for further use. The Z-586 has no power requirements. Any vehicle can operate this device without any problems - including both the smallest tractors in the game as well as the Lizard PiQup. It is one of the only devices in the game that is this easy to operate. Specifications * Front Hitch: Drawbar (Ball) Category:Farming Simulator 15 Bale Wrappers Category:Ursus